Lee Prower
"You've never had siblings, have you? It's like you hate them and love them at the same time. You want to smash their face in, yet you'd do anything to keep them safe." Personality Lee is the son of Flyby prower and Nicole the Lynx, brother of Link Prower and Cassie Prower. When first meeting him, you'll most likely dismiss him as brain dead as he is prone to a blank stare. He makes friends in one of two ways: sometimes when meeting someone new he'll get along with them instantly due to a similarity; these are usually very short lived friendships. The more lasting ones occur when someone shows enough patience as to put up with him. his brain runs five times faster than the standard mobian, causing him to be easily distracted whilst still concentrating. Throughout the series, his character grows and changes. In the beginning he is almost socially quarantined, he only talks to one person. His good qualities lie hidden under a shy, withdrawn disposition. He maintains his level of intelligence but keeps it a secret from most. at a younger age he was forgetful and curious; this led to most people believing him to be retarded. He's shown to be fiercely protective of his family, even if it's futile After the loss of Luminious, he becomes introverted to the point of hiding the fact that his arm turns into metal. During this period Lee is a cranky, secretive and selfish hermit who feels he doesn't belong anywhere. His family nearly loses him as he runs away, but the suffering doesn't stop there After his victory against Onyx, he goes through a change he calls "coming out of the darkness" his personality is now much more pronounced and he is stronger in mind and body. Lee is slightly less introverted, although his old self peeks out every once in a while. He has lost his powers but doesn't mourn the fact. As fierce as he was before, he now has the skill to match his guardian role; fusing with onyx has unlocked the ability to control certain nanites. If evil ever rises again, he'll be there. It's a bright new day and he's ready for it. Above all, his passionate heart knows no bounds; if he believes something to be right, no force on Mobius can stop him, but this may make him the biggest threat to himself....... Appearance He is a 14-15 year old genetic hybrid (he calls it a big mess) with light orange fur. His ears, forearms, lower legs and the tip of his tail are all black. He has his mothers blue eyes, a white hedgehog muzzle with fur tufts sticking out the side. The other element he has inherited from his mother is the bio-luminescent tufts atop his ears, he also hides a shadow style chest fur. Later in the series, Lee's left arm is transformed into a silver nanite metal up to his shoulder. Attire his normal apparel is a red-and-green checkered bandanna, a gray t-shirt, black cargo pants with black and red sneakers. he has two different backpacks in the series: a tan army-grade one at the beginning and later a blue and black backpack. when its cold out, he dons a green military jacket and a navy cap. Powers *'Vascular adaptability': Lee's lungs can alter their oxygen nessecity to be able to breathe in poison, knockout, and even pain relieving gases. This is his "soulbound" power, when using it he glows the same sky-blue as his ear-tufts. *'Light chaos': This particular skill is pretty much useless as it can usually only be accessed by a light chaos weapon. In full power, he becomes a telekinetic. fusing with onyx removed physical display of this power. *'Regen': He has the Same cellular regen as Prower speedsters, despite not being one. *'Cybernetics': Later in his adventures, his left arm transforms into a self reconstructing nanite metal that is impervious to magnetism, heat and rust. Translation: his arms going to last far longer than him. *'Nanite manipulation': A locked ability he inherited from his mother, Lee can mentally control certain nanites, The nanites he can use are incredibly rare, though. This ability may evolve as time passes and the upper limits are unknown. *'Heightened senses': His senses are supercharged: he can track speedsters movements, although he cannot react fast enough to do anything about it. Onyx's abilities *'Mind-shield': Merging with Onyx provides Lee with an invulnerability to telepathic type powers. *'Sense difference': In addition to the mind-shield, Onyx senses can operate independently of Lee's; in certain cases, Lee could either use Onyx's senses or, if he trusts him enough, give him control. Skills *'Specialized skills': Lee takes to a new skill very easily, the constantly changing list includes: programming, hacking, structural construction, engineering, geography, biology, history, algebra, artistics and microscopic studies. He also has lesser skills that he usually keeps secret, the list is as follows: medical training, navigation and sewing. Weaknesses *'Kinetics:' Lee is weak to almost all kinetics, with the exclusion of smoke, sand and air. *'Hyper analysis': As much a blessing a curse; this unique brain function makes it hard for him to focus on one subject for more than a few seconds. Transformations *'Light Chaos Lee' *'Nanite form': Turns his fur a dark silver, and changes his eyes and tail-tip a glowing green. This transformation is extremely dangerous as it nearly takes his life, changing him into an unliving machine History Lee was born in Mobotropolis city (AKA New Mobotropolis) with his twin Link. When he was five, his father and his uncle inherited their father's company: Bright Horizons. A member of a rival company went bezerk with the company's newfound success and tried to kill Lee and his family. The attempted murderer set fire to the Prower's house, Flyby Prower managed to get everyone except Lee out of the burning building. Lee managed to find a safe room, but it quickly filled with smoke. Flyby found him, completely safe and it came to light that Lee could breathe in almost any condition, a evolved version of his father's aquatic respiration. when the next gen stories start, school has just begun for he and his brother, Link. A mysterious new girl shows up and his fraternal twin disappears. His older sister winds up taking him along on a joyride through time. Lee gets miniaturized and later lost earlier in his own time stream with his sister's friend. They run around for a bit and bring a kid (young version of his father) back from the dead. The entire group returns home to find the city under attack from mind controlled chaos users. Link shows back up with a group of unaffected light chaos users, they do battle with the perpetrator: Psyon the Chaos. Lee finds out that his best friend Luminious the Armadillo is the reason Psyon has control over his army. It is revealed that he is a light chaos as well and he uses this to co op with link against the overlord. He manages to defeat him, but to free everyone from Psyon's hold she gives herself up.The evil chaos plays his trump card with a portal that will allow his master to come through, Lee destroys it but accidentally traps the entity known as Onyx within himself. Transformation. It has been a few weeks since the chaos takeover and Lee has sunk into a deep depression over the loss of Luminious and is acting extremely peculiar. Rarely ever showing his face for more than a few seconds. Link finds out his secret: between the grieving and onyx, dormant genes are turning him into a machine. He runs away and his family chases him down in order to stabilize his transformation. They catch him and his mother, Nicole stops it in time, although his left arm is now made of nanite composite metal. His father introduces him to Amber the Rzor-fox, a android fox designed to guard him. Multiverse in danger: weeks later (again) Lee comes into contact with the master emerald, unleashing onyx from within. He spawns in his acolytes: pourpe and azul. Onyx orders Azul to take Lee into the multiverse and make sure he never comes back. A mysterious blast takes care of Azul and he winds up in zone N218 where he meets Nicole the Cyberfox . he strikes up a friendship with the hybrid, she convinces him that the death of luminious was not his fault. A portal home opens and Lee enters it, instead he finds out that when his best friend "died" she was transformed into psyonic energy that splattered all over time and space. Luminious activates the full extent of his light chaos powers, changing him into a white furred telekinetic. He leads them back against Onyx and his minions, he reconstructs a massive government mech suit. Taking the suit into battle by holding it together telekinetically. Onyx takes a much larger monstrous form, the rivals go at it for a while. Onyx sends one of his claws into the mechs chest and upwards to the cockpit, Lee reveals his true plan. upon contact with the dark creature, he fuses to him and cancels out his light chaos. he is shown later repairing and rebuilding Amber. Trivia *He is capable of speaking multiple computer languages. Japanese, backwards and bit and pieces of German. *His middle name, Dryden, means "Fire", Onyx and his minions always refer to him by this name. It appears to be the name of some adversary that defeated Onyx in the past. *He has inherited a pair of razor-sharp teeth from his father which can be seen whenever he grins or shouts. *Both he and Link were born on June 13th. Link is taller, but Lee is six minutes older. *He has some vague connection to RC1012's Silver the Hedgehog, as well as Luminious being based off concept art of Gold the Tenrec. *Despite some characters misconceptions, his species scientific name is Canadesis Vulpes Cernicious Sycitis (and no, I did not make that up) *Despite being based off his creator, Lee resembles Luke Smith from BBC'S Sarah Jane adventures. *He is a dimensional localization. there is more than one Lee in the multiverse, but they are extremely rare with chances of finding one very low. *I would like to think Lee and Link's ear tufts pulse while sleeping. *His and Amber's relationship can be compared to this. *Due to a flawed summation of his history the connection has been made between him and Princess Elise from 06. Appearances Canon *The Curse of Day *Depths of Dimensions Non-canon * Gallery Xoph'sLeePrower.JPG|Art by a friend on another wiki: XophPsycho Acceptance.JPG|Lee being hugged by his best friend LeeKennedyXavis.JPG|Lee with Kennedy and Xavis from a different wiki's RP HohoNo.JPG|Christmas 2017-HoHoNo Winter'sLeeandAmber.png|Lee and Amber in a chibi-ish style by SnowlessWinter, someone from another wiki Sigma'sLee.png|Drawn by SigmaAlphaThree Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shy Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Engineer Category:Armed with a sword Category:Teenagers Category:Fursona Category:Hero-Neutral Category:Cyber Category:Characters from an Alternate Dimension Category:Archie Sonic Category:Regeneration Power Category:Friends with a robot Category:Blue eyes Category:Orange Category:Artist Category:Twins Category:No super forms Category:Mobians